Oni Mask of Hatred
The Oni Mask of Hatred was one of the three Oni Masks. When worn, it turned the user's entire body into invulnerable magma stone, making them invincible to all forms of damage. History At some point in time, the three Oni Masks were created in the Realm of Oni and Dragons by the Oni. They would eventually end up in the realm of Ninjago through unknown means, with the Oni Mask of Hatred being sealed away within the Oni Temple deep within Primeval's Eye, presumably by the Oni themselves. Sons of Garmadon Game of Masks Lloyd and Harumi manage to locate the Oni Mask of Hatred within the Oni Temple. Harumi attempts to grab it, but a force makes it so she cannot. She then explains to Lloyd that someone with Oni blood can obtain the mask. After Lloyd takes the mask, he soon begins to question Harumi on how she knew that he was part Oni. After a moment of revelations, Lloyd discovers Harumi's true intentions and realizes that she is the Quiet One. A fight then ensues, with it ending with Lloyd throwing the Oni Mask of Hatred over the side of the platform. However, Harumi dives after it, catching it while she manages to use her knife to hold onto the side of the platform. Armed with the Oni Mask of Hatred, Harumi puts it on, using its powers to jump back onto the platform. Lloyd questions what the mask did to her, where she reveals that it has made her invincible to all forms of damage. After a very brief fight, Harumi reveals to Lloyd that she wants him to feel the pain she has felt following the death of her parents by having Lord Garmadon destroy Lloyd. Harumi then proceeds to flee from the temple with the mask, utilizing her invincibility to destroy the temple in an effort to destroy Lloyd. Harumi would later escape with her fellow Sons of Garmadon members with the three masks during the midst of the battle against the Sea Monster. Dread on Arrival Ultra Violet uses the Oni Mask of Hatred to fend off the Ninjago police force during their attack on the Royal Palace, which was taken over by the Sons of Garmadon and converted into the Temple of Resurrection. The Oni Mask of Hatred would later be used in the resurrection ritual with the other two masks. However, the Ninja would stop the ritual before it could be completed. The Ninjago police force soon arrives, arresting the Sons of Garmadon and presumably confiscating the masks. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago At some point, the Oni Mask of Hatred would be recovered by the Sons of Garmadon. Harumi would use the mask after she confronts the now powerless Lloyd and Toddler Wu on a rooftop. She would continue to chase Lloyd while using the mask's powers to her advantage. Eventually, Harumi confronts Lloyd on a monorail, but Lloyd was able to throw Toddler Wu to the Ninja on the Bounty, who were then forced to use the Traveler's Tea that Mistaké gave them earlier to escape to the Realm of Oni and Dragons after Garmadon's Colossus beast destroys the Bounty. After Lloyd escapes Harumi with Nya, Misako, and P.I.X.A.L. in the same fashion Mr. E did prior, Harumi takes off the mask while angrily looking towards Lloyd. Hunted The Gilded Path Harumi used the Oni Mask of Hatred during a Sons of Garmadon raid on the Resistance's HQ. She used the mask in an attempt to battle Lloyd but was stopped by Skylor. When Skylor attempted to remove the mask, Harumi quickly stopped her. As Harumi was about to capture Skylor, Lloyd and Nya saved her by ramming Harumi with an armored car, but she survived due to the Oni Mask of Hatred she wearing at the time. The Weakest Link After Harumi was captured by the remaining members of the Resistance, the Oni Mask of Hatred was discovered by Skylor and Mistaké amongst Harumi's possessions. Skylor questions if Lloyd should use it as a substitute for his missing powers, but Mistaké warns of the mask's dark powers. However, Lloyd simple throws the mask on the ground in front of Harumi, realizing that it would be part of her plan if they used the mask. Once Harumi had managed to trick Dareth into freeing her, she reclaimed the mask offscreen. Saving Faith As Skylor gains control over the Colossus, a small Sons of Garmadon team lead by Ultra Violet and Killow arrive in the streets to apprehend the remaining members of the Resistance. Ultra Violet puts on the Oni Mask of Hatred in order to combat the Colossus, but Skylor uses the massive creature to swat Ultra Violet across the city. Lessons for a Master Ultra Violet was holding the Oni Mask of Hatred while calling for a ride when she soon discovers Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth escaping with an unconscious Skylor. Nya soon engages Ultra Violet in a fight, throwing her weapon at the mask, knocking it out of Ultra Violet's hand and onto the street. Ultra Violet soon overpowers Nya and is able to get the mask after Nya is pinned under a car. Just before Ultra Violet can finish off Nya with the mask, Lloyd and Dareth arrive in their armored vehicle, ramming into the invulnerable Ultra Violet and sending her flying into a brick wall. As Lloyd and Dareth escape after helping Nya up, Ultra Violet emerges from the debris as the mask breaks apart, falling off of her face. Appearances *70640 S.O.G. Headquarters *70641 Ninja Nightcrawler *70643 Temple of Resurrection *5005257 NINJAGO Minifigure Collection ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *81. "Game of Masks" *82. "Dread on Arrival" *84. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" Season 9: Hunted *89. "The Gilded Path" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Notes *When the Oni Mask of Hatred is in use, the "armor" worn by the user will have elements to the outfit they were previously wearing. *Unlike the other two masks, the Oni Mask of Hatred will grow pigtails of black hair instead of horns like the other masks. *So far, the Oni Mask of Hatred has appeared in three sets, while the other two masks appear in a total of two. *While it is depicted in sets and promotional material that Ultra Violet uses the mask more often than Harumi, this isn't the case, as Harumi and Ultra Violet used it in the same amount: Harumi using it for some time in "Game of Masks," for a good majority of "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" and in "The Gilded Path," while Ultra Violet only uses it briefly in "Dread on Arrival," and for both "Saving Faith" and "Lessons For a Master" *During the ritual in "Dread on Arrival," the Oni Mask of Hatred is referred to as "Clotho-ha-eed" by Harumi. *Lloyd and this mask are always together in the Season 8 sets. **However, Lloyd doesn't appear in 5005257 NINJAGO Minifigure Collection, which features Harumi with the Oni Mask of Hatred. Gallery FigHatredUV.png|Ultra Violet's minifigure wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Ultra-Violet.jpg MoS81MaskChamber.png|The Oni Mask of Hatred in its chamber. MoS81Denied.png MoSHatredMask.png|The Oni Mask of Hatred. MoS81LloydMask.png MoS81Inspect.png|Lloyd inspecting the Oni Mask of Hatred. MoS81MyMask.png MoS81Beforebattle.png MoS81Fight.png MoS81LloydholdsMask.png MoSUltraMask.png|Harumi wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. MoS81unfairfight.png MoS81Preparing.png|Harumi escaping with the mask. MoSUltraMaskUse.png|Ultra Violet wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. MoS82Deflection.png MoS82HatredFloat.png MoS82HatredMask.png MoS84HatredMask.png|Harumi revealing the Oni Mask of Hatred to Lloyd and Toddler Wu. MoS84MaskOn.png|Harumi putting on the Oni Mask of Hatred. MoS84Confront.png MoS84What.png MoS84HarumiError.png MoS84MaskPoint.png MoS84HarumiDagger.png RIPMaskofHatred.png|The Mask of Hatred falls apart. Category:Ninjago Category:2018 Category:Objects Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Collectible Items Category:Oni Masks Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:Destroyed Category:Evil Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni